The Mermaid's Man
by Queen of Spar Oom
Summary: With the third member of The Mermaid's Men club,things between the mermaids and their guys have never been better But when a strange eclipse hits Mako Lewis and Ash investigate. But its not the girls they should worry about! R & R H20 Fans! mastakes fixed
1. Chapter 1

start of H2o story "Mermaid's Man" Chpt. 1 : On the Beach

(A.N- Hey people! I"m not new to Fanfiction (Check out Canadian Dragon!) but this is my very first H2O story! I love the show and came up with a cool story for the Mermaid's Men club, or Lewis, Zane, and finally, Ash! I Love the H2O guys and thought they should get some more time! Its a pretty crazy idea for a story, and things are gonna get weird! So please read, review, be patient, and be nice. I appreciate anyone who reads and reviews and chances are you'll get a shout out in my note! Enjoy! xoxo Queen of Spar Oom)  
Special Note: Though this is after the end of season 2, its really been a month or so, thats why there's another full moon already. A kind reviewer let me know of my apparent error, so I'm here to set things right! I am just a newbie after all! Thanks for reviewing!

Sun spakled water washed over his sandy feet as Lewis McCartney waited on the beach for Cleo, Rikki, and Emma to return. Although Zane had left an hour ago, he and Ash, the newest member of the "Mermaid's Men Club" as Zane liked to put it, waited for their girlfriends. Lewis studied Ash's face, trying to read his expression, remembering the first time he'd learned his crush had a tail. "You doin' alright man?" Ash looked away from the surf at him. "Yeah, I guess so." He paused. "Lewis, how did you take it when you found out, well, the secret?" Lewis thought for a second. "Well, I didn't have a whole lot of time to be surprised. I had to help Cleo escape from a swimming pool while the other two watched and half the school sat inside. But after, i just tried to see them as girls with tails, not as mermaids." Ash turned back to the ocean. "Its weird, but i feel as though I already knew. Ever since Emma hid after falling in that water trough at the stables,I knew she was hiding something. And don't even get me started on that spaghetti dinner I tried to surprise her with!" The two guys laughed and Lewis began telling all the crazy stories of full moon disasters. "So that hurricane was them?!" Ash exclaimed, but was interrupted by the splashing of three orange tails.  
"Hello boys!" Rikki walked up to them, fully dry and fully human. "Rikki! A little help?!" Cleo laughed from the beach, flopping her tail in the waves.  
"Right, my bad." She ran back and the two others marched up through a cloud of steam. "Where's Zane?" Rikki looked around the rocks. "He had to go home, his dad needed him or something." Rikki ran off toward the road to find him as the other girls sat down. While Lewis and Cleo talked about a fish she'd seen, Ash and Emma stared at the ocean together, fingers intertwined. It was as if they'd reached this understanding. No more secrets.  
Emma then looked at her watch. "Ash! Our shifts start in ten minutes!" He shook his head. "I'm manager! I can be late if I want to! What am I going to do, fire myself?" He laughed, but ceased when she gave him "the look". "Fine, fine! I'm coming and the two walked off. "Cleo, Lewis. Movie at my house later"  
Cleo nodded and turned back to Lewis.  
"So as i was saying, I"ve never seen this kind before! It was so beautiful, i wish i could put him in my tank. Hot Stuff would love him!" She thought for a second. "Lewis, your dad, he's a marine biologist right?" Lewis turned. His family wasn't mentioned much, especially his dad, who lived in Sydney. "Uh, yeah.  
Why?" "I just thought we could ask him about this fish." Lewis knew the real reason. Ever since they'd gotten back together, Cleo had taken a sudden interest in his family. He lived with his mom, a nurse, nearby,but he only saw his dad once a month. "I don't know if thats such a good idea. He might get suspicous"  
"What? Seeing a tropical fish in Australia automatically makes me a mermaid?" She smiled that beautiful smile that Lewis would have traveled to the ends of the earth for. How could he say no to that? "Fine, I'll ask him. But I don't think you should meet him just yet"  
"Why?" "He...is...having trouble with the plumbing at his house. You know, pipes could leak and such." Cleo knew he was lying, but agreed anyway. She kissed his cheek and let the conversation move towards when the next full moon was.  
That night, as Lewis sat in his room, researching the lunar cycles on his laptop, full moon time again. But as much as he focused on the threat of another moon, his mind couldn't help but wander back to his dad and Cleo. "Why won't I let her see him?" He wondered aloud. Yet he already knew. His father was a marine biologist, ande ever since Dr. Denman, Lewis had been distant and cold towards him. Whenever he saw him, he thought of how he felt when the girls had been captured mixed with the horror left over from his dreams of Cleo being discovered. He knew he was being selfish and unfair to both Cleo and his father, but he couldn't help it. With a sigh, he looked back at the computer screen at the lunar chart. His eyes went wide. Tommorrow night's full moon was an umbra, or full, eclipse. the last one had only been a penumbra. Who knew what this meant? He knew the one who might.

(Thanks for reading! I've tried my best to fix any sill mistakes, but i know its not perfect yet! But I hope things make a little more sense now! I'll try to have Chapter 2 up soon, school, u know how that goes! I can't wait for the upcoming chapters! Things are gonna get good!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Chatham's Warning

Chapter 2: Chatham's Warning

(AN- Thansk 2 whoever read chapter 1! First of all, I'd like to let everyone know that the format of this story is messed up because it's typed on Notepad. Its a new computer and we don't have Word yet! So bear with me for a while, ok? I tried my best to fix it, but it might be kinda screwed up in some places. Sorry! I hate Notepad! lol!The story keeps building here! Dang! I wish i could just tell you whats gonna happen! LOL! But i'll leave that a surprise! anyway, keep reading fellow mermaid fans! and keep reviewing! I appreciate everything! TTYL! yur pal, Queen of Spar Oom)

Lewis whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number as fast as he could, fingers tapping anxiously one the "M" key as he waited. "Hello?"

"Miss Chaddum! Thank goodness i reached you! Listen, i need to talk to you about the full moon tommorrow night!" His voice was rushed and higher than he

would have liked. "Good evening Lewis." Miss Chatham's mystical voice answered. "Is there anything wrong with the girls? You sound excited."

"No, they're fine, for now at least. Listen, I need t know about Umbra full moons, you know, total eclipse. They're rare and i don't know what they'll do."

Silence followed as she thought. "I do remember one instance many years back of a very strange full moon, a special eclipse. It was most strange and turned the

water a strange color. We weren't even in the moon light, Gracie, Susan, and I, yet we were affected. If I remember correctly, it turned our tails a strange greenish

color for a month. I know not how it will affect the girls if hit full on. Lewis, I need you all to keep away from Mako tommorrow night, understand?" Lewsi was about

to answer, but stopped for a moment. "All of us? Don't you just mean the girls?" "I feel as though this will be a very strange moon indeed, yet I know not what it

shall do. You all must stay away. Warn Cleo, Rikki, and Emma in advance. Stay together. There is a strange force within this moon.I reccomend extreme caution to

you all. Good night, Lewis." She hung up and Lewis just sat there trying to understand the strange advice. Why was it that every time he talked to that woman, he

felt as though there should be a crystal ball and incense around?

"Lewis, what did she mean, "all of us"?" Cleo sounded curious and worried after he called to warn her the next afternoon. "I don't know, but this sounds like a

pretty strange full moon. I was thinking of going out there myself to collect some water samples of the eclipse." "But she said for ALL of us to stay in. That worries

me. Why would she want you to stay in?" Lewis listened as he packed his test tubes and other gear into his bag. "She probably just meant you three. So, I'll stop

by your place later tonight." "Sounds good..." She sighed heavily. "I really wish you wouldn't go tonight Lewis. Ms. Chatham's warning sounds so weird. I'm

worried." He couldn't help but wince a little at the sound of his girlfiend's pain. "Cleo, sweetie, I'll be fine. Ash is coming with me. We'll keep out of trouble, I

promise." "Ash?" She chuckled a litte depite her fear. "Seems so weird that he's in the Mermaid's Men Club now. I haven't gotten used to that yet." "Mermaid's Men

Club, eh?" He smiled at the club's name. "Yeah, he wants to see where it all happened. He seems really curious about you guys. We will be fine. I'll have my phone

with me if you have any trouble, ok? I'll see you later." He made a little kiss noise into the phone and hung up. He glowed for a moment, as talks

with Cleo always made him do. But then his smile slowly faded as thoughts took over.Was she right? Truth was, he was a little worried as well. Before, he would

have shrugged it off. But lately, he had a little more belief in magic, as much as a scientist could.

The next night, the mermaids busily covered the windows as Lewis researched more on the full moon, the only way to keep himself and the girls somewhat

calm. "When did you say Ash was supposed to get here?" Emma asked Lewis as she taped the last window. "Right now, Sweetie!" Ash bustled in the door as he

usually did on nights of full moons. "Close that door, stupid! Hello? Moon!" Rikki twirled away from the door as fast as she could. "Relax! According to Lewis, the

moon doesn't rise for another half hour. So, where are the 'rents?" He hugged Emma and looked around her spotless living room. "Mum and Dad went to Mermaid

Beach ("Thats ironic" Rikki mumbled.) to visit Grandma and Eliot is at a friend's house. I feel badly for missing a visit to Grandma." She sighed and looked at a picture

of her and an older woman with long white hair, her grandmother, on a beach. "I'm sorry Em. I still wish we could just tell our families." Cleo had just entered the

room, taking off her coat and shoes.

"Cleo! There you are! Cutting it a little close, eh? Moon rises in..." Emma looked at Lewis. "...Five minutes!" He jumped up, shoving his laptop his bag. "Man, Ash we

gotta go!" Both guys got up and headed for the door. "Ash? Where are you going? I thought we were going to watch "The Little Mermaid" tonight to celebrate our

secret." Ash was pulled back as Emma tugged his arm with a playful pout on her lips.

"Yeah Ash. Its your first mermaid full moon. Don't you want to stick around to see which of us go crazy first?" Everyone shot and annoyed look at Rikki, but couldn't

help but acknowledge how true her statement was, which worried everyone.

Ash took Emma's face in his hands. "Emmy, I'll be back soon, ok? Lewis and I are just going to Mako Island to do a little research...well, he is. I just wana

see the place where you became my own Little Mermaid!" He chuckled. "I just want to be part of your world." Their laughs were cut short by a long kiss. "Get a

room! Can't you do that after your little field trip?" Rikki made a gagging noise. "As much as I hate it that Rikki has a point for a change, " Rikki stuck her toungue

out at Lewis. 'I must agree. We have to go now." Cleo handed him his bag. "Promise you'll be careful?" Her eyes could've made Lewis melt. "Of course." And they

too kissed quietly. "Ugh! Am I the only one without someone here to kiss tonight?! Go on!" Rikki pulled out her phone, texting Zane, wishing he was with her, not

on his father's yacht. "Fine, fine! I have my phone with me in case of emergency. Stay safe tonight." And with that, the two boys headed out the door. Cleo

anxiously watched them leave, but was pulled back inside just as cool moonlight fell over the house.

(stay tuned! the next chapters are where it gets really good! Thanks for being patient, with my writing frequency (gotta love Junior year!) and the format! Hope this chapter is long enuff! Keep reading and thanks so much to: filmfan1939, crazy-crackers01, Spiffswishy, MermaidRaven, Yin7, moon eclipse shadows, FireChildSlytherin5, and Rikkichadwick344 for the great reviews! I was soooo excited to see so many responses! It means a lot! I love compliments and (friendly!) criticism both, so keep reviewin por favor! Chapter 3 is in the works! TTYL!! yur pal, Queen of Spar Oom)

,


	3. Chapter 3: Search and Research

Chapter 3: Search and Research

(A.N- Hey people! hope you liked chapter 2! I'm trying not to give much away, but this chapter will be where the real story will begin! You'll most likely be able to figure out what happens! And boy am I excited! I really want to know what y'all think (yes, i live in Texas!) its a daring concept, but i wanted to take the risk. please let me know if its cool or totally stupid. I really want to know, I'm that self-conscious! So hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I've put a lot of thought into the idea and can't wait to share it with the world! btw, yes, i'm still stuck with notepad! Bear with me people! I'm working on it! Well, thats it! Enjoy Chapter 3! Y'all ready for this?) it has been brought to my attention that I made yet another mistake! Lewis has indeed been in the moon pool! My bad! well the chapter is now fixed and should be accurate! So thanks eagle219406! Now everyone can focus on the story and not be distracted by silly errors! Let me know if there are more! TTYL!

"Dang Lew! Are you sure its safe to be out here right now?" Ash held on to the boat's side ropes, life-jacket clasped tight and knuckles white as wind whipped his face. "Chillax man. I've been in worse

weather than this! Try surviving a mermaid-induced hurricane!" Ash shook his head. "I still can't believe that was them! What else can those three do?" The remainder of the boat ride was spent with Lewis explaining

more about the girls' powers. Though Ash had heard some of these stories on the beach the other day, they never got old. Everyday, Emma was more amazing than before.

Before they knew it, the boat was skidding up against the sand. Lewis was looking around the beach when he heard a SPLASH! Ash slopped to shore, soaked. "How do the girls manage getting out of that

thing?" He said, wiping the salt water from his face. "Well, they don't usually ride in the boat. They come in through the Moon Pool and I meet them there." "The Moon what? You mean where "it" happened?" Ash

recalled his brief mermaid history. Lewis chuckled. "Sorry man, I forgot how much you don't know!" Lewis continued explaining the mystery of the Moon Pool partially through the forest, but was soon silenced, feeling

the memories the seemingly calm island brought back, especially the hidden entrance to the cave. "Well, down we go, mate!" Lewis had become a lot better at sliding down into the cave over time, only bumping his

elbow once. The two boys climbed up through the hole and the glistening water of the pool lay flat and calm. "So this is the famous Moon Pool eh? Cool." Ash splashed the pool with his hand a bit, trying to find some

difference from other water. "Hmm..." He explored some more while Lewis set up his test tubes and beakers. "There's nothing different about the water, though. I've tested it countless times and its just normal sea

water."

About an hour later, Lewis was still glued to his research, studying the little particles in the water while Ash sat some-what bored, trying to recreate that fatefull night in his mind. Strangely, though he'd

heard the story many times in the past week, he couldn't picture the other girls in his reenactment. He tried, but he could only see Emma, which he liked, but at the same time, freaked him out a little bit. Was he

becoming the obsessive boyfriend? He had plenty of other things to occupy his time, but Ash felt like right now, Emma was the only one that really mattered. Ever since she hid in what he thought was shame and

embarassment when Zane spilled his drink on her at the JuiceNet Cafe (all of which he now understood perfectly) he felt as though she was delicate and vulnerable, and it was his responsibility to protect her. Was that

too obsessive? He loved her (though he'd yet to say it. He'd say it...when the time was right) but Ash wanted to respect Emma's space and let her have some time alone with her...um, tail, but he just wanted to be

with her. He loved her determination in everything she did, her loyalty to her friends and family, and even her perfectionist mentality. But he also loved her independence. Was this prying into the secret going too far?

"I'll just back away for a while." He mumbled in thought. "What was that?" Lewis came out of his trance for a moment. "Uh...nothing. The water just bubbled a bit." Wrong thing to say. "It did?" Lewis ran over to the

pool and took yet another sample. Ash sighed, knowing they'd be there even longer now...yawn. "I could be with Emma watching our movie right now." He thought. "But does Emma even like "The Little Mermaid?" or is

she just putting up with it for my sake?" These and other debating thoughts occupied him for what seemed like another hour.

Ash was just wondering if the girls could speak to dolphins when Lewis stood up, stretched and said, "Well, I think thats enough research for one night, don't you?" Ash couldn't believe it. "What? That's it?

The moon isn't even all the way up yet!" Lewis paused. He couldn't tell Ash about Ms. Chatham's warning. He couldn't! What kind of man is afraid of moonlight? Still, he thought it was best to leave before any of his

fears came true, whatever his fears were exactly... "I think we should head back now. You know, check on the girls." Though Ash had explored the cave as much as possible, he still didn't want to leave just yet, like

there was still more to this wet little sea cave than met the eye. And suddenly, a thought occured. "Lewis, quick question before we leave. Have you ever been in the Moon Pool?" Lewis thought for a moment. "Only a few times. I was in there a lot when Cleo was learning to control her wind powers and I swam in once or twice, but, no, I don't swim in and out regularily though." "Then how do we get out of here?" "I usually just scramble up the cave entrance for a while. It takes a few tries, but I can make it up

all right." He got up to leave, but Ash didn't budge. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to waste time climbing up there! I got scratched enough coming down! And you have all that stuff with you. Wouldn't it be

easier just to quickly swim out the pool? Heck, the girls did it once, why can't we? You said its only like a 20 second swim out of here, right?" "I can't get all these samples wet though. And I don't know. I've always tried to avoid the Moon Pool, especially at night. I haven't found all its properties yet, and I don't want

to risk it." "What's to risk? We'll get out before the moon light hits, ok? So just put that stuff in a plastic seal bag and come on! The girls are waiting!"

Truthfully, Ash just wanted to really reenact that night for himself. One last bit of prying before he let it alone. But Lewis just sat there, a slight frown on his face. "Ok man, suit yourself!" And for the second

time that night, Ash made a SPLASH but this time into the Moon Pool. "Come on in, the water's..." He broke off mid sentance as he was pulled under the water, splashing in panic. "Very funny Ash...Ash?" A few

more seconds went by with only a little bubble in response, then silence. "ASH!" Lewis jumped in, bag, clothes, and all, and pulled Ash up. "ASH!! Say something!" Ash was silent for a moment, but then coughed and

said, "See, told you the water is fine!" He burst out laughing until he got a face full of water. "That wasn't funny, stupid! I didn't know what happened! I told you! I don't know everything about the pool's..." Lewis' scolding

was interrupted by a sudden erruption of bubbles all around them and a blast of moonlight. "Oh...no.." Lewis looked around, panicked.

As if things weren't bad enough, as soon as the moonlight hit the water, a strange orange light filled the cave and the water in the pool turned a dark shade of green as orange spakles hovered around them.

Ms. Chatham's voice echoed in Lewis' head. "a very strange full moon, a special eclipse. It was most strange and turned the water a strange color...turned our tails a strange green..." His eyes grew wide.

"Ash! We have got to get out of here now!" But Ash was just staring up at the moon, his face eerie in the orange light. "Ash!" Lewis moved towards the wall, but found himself paralyzed to the spot. He struggled to

keep his head down, away from the moon, but it grew more difficult by the second. "It really is beautiful you know..." Ash spoke as if talking in his sleep or trance. "Ash! Snap out of it! We've got to get out now

before its too late!" These were the fears he'd dreaded coming true. Sweat and salt water ran down his forehead as he struggled, but at last it became too much. He looked straight up at the moonlight and instantly felt

calm, though his eyes burned fiery orange. "Yeah." He mumbled. "It is beautiful..."

"Emma! Rikki! Wake up! We did it!" Cleo sat up in her sleeping bag and shook her friends awake. "We survived the night! No chaos!" The others rubbed their eyes and stretched. "Yeah, I guess we did. Cool

beans." Rikki fell right back onto her pillow, but Emma sat deep in thought. "Hey guys, I just thought of something. The last time we survived the full moon was the night Charlotte became a mermaid, right?"

"Yeah, that is right. She can't do it again, can she?" Cleo's heart raced at the thought of that nightmare happening again. "I don't think so. But then why did we survive the night?" Emma was interrupted when Rikki

groaned. "Maybe we just did a good job or something. Things can go right every once and a while, can't they?" "I guess Rikki's right." Cleo was still uncertain. "I mean, we just spent the night watching "The Little Mermaid." "Made me feel normal!" Rikki laughed. "This is serious, Rikki." Emma replied in her serious tone. "We'll just have to keep an eye out for anything weird, I guess. Well, I say we go get some breakfast. I'll

get out some of Mum's famous yogurt to celebrate!" She jumped out of bed and headed out into the hall. "Yogurt...now there's a party." Rikki followed. Cleo however stayed in her sleeping bag and looked at her cell

phone with a worried look. "Why didn't Lewis come back last night? Or at least call?" She tried to put the thought out of her mind during their celebratory yogurt and Rikki's french toast (much to Emma's dismay),

but it kept in her thaoughts all the same.

(A.N: Woah! What is going to happen next? I bet some of you have a pretty good idea! Now the story begins! Thanks 4 being patient and stay tuned for chapter 4 coming soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Come True

Chapter 4: A Dream Come True

(A.N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back! Sorry, I've been busy moving to Seattle! Now that I'm back near water, I'm more inspired than ever! Funny thing is I've had this chapter written in my head for almost 4 ever have never written it up! This is such an exciting chapter, can't wait! Enjoy!)

Water had never felt this good before. So clean, cool, refreshing. Lewis couldn't stop smiling as he swam effortlessly past glistening reefs and fish. "This is amazing!" He thought. "How is this possible? I've never swam this fast before, or held my breath so long! And I'm not even using any scuba gear!" he looked down at his arms, examining for anything out of the ordinary. "What the…?!" He hadn't been to the gym in years, yet Lewis had the most toned arms he'd ever seen. "Dang, I'm ripped!" Lewis stopped and looked around. It was at that moment Lewis realized he had no idea how he came to be in the ocean. In fact, he couldn't really remember anything. Panic overcame him. Suddenly the ocean felt huge and his excitement vanished. But his thoughts were suddenly calmed by the sight of a bright orange tail in the distance. "Cleo!" Lewis felt relieved and swam towards her. "That's what's going on! I'm swimming with Cleo! How could I forget?" He laughed, warm despite the cool water. "Cleo! Man am I glad to see you!" He was so relieved, he didn't even notice how he could suddenly speak under water. Cleo smiled that heart melting smile at the sight of him. She looked him over. "Lewis! I'm so happy, we're together at last, you and me…" Her words echoed, misty and distant. "What do you mean together at last? We've been dating for weeks." She shook her head and looked down at his legs. Lewis followed suit. He nearly fainted at the sight. A long, orange tail waved gently where his legs once were. He looked at Cleo in surprise. She giggled. "I guess so!" Lewis laughed along as well. They laughed and swam for what seemed like hours. Lewis had never been happier, that is until Cleo looked up at him, the giggly smile melting into a grimace of confusion and fear. "Lewis!" She cried. "What's happened to you?!" She backed away. Lewis swam towards her smiling. "What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Lewis chuckled, but heard a hint of panic in his own voice. "Come on, let's swim together!" He reached out a hand to her, but pulled it back in shock. Gnarly green scales crept over his hand like spiders. Helpless, Lewis watched as the green quickly spread over what was his handsome new tail. He looked up at Cleo, desperate. "Cleo, help!" She shook her head once more, backing away. "Please Cleo, it's still me, I'm still Lewis!" His voice grew louder and trembled. "I'm still me! I'M STILL ME!" He reached his grotesque hand and grabbed her arm. The green leapt to her skin. "NO!" He pulled his hand but he couldn't let go. Cleo's scream echoed through the water, growing louder, louder…

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Lewis sat bolt right up, sweat running down his face in streams. Panting heavily, he frantically looked around. Glaring sunlight flooded his sanitary bedroom. His blankets and pillows were on the floor, but besides that, everything was normal. He held his arms out expecting scales, but only his own freckled skin was there. He fell back on the one remaining pillow on his bed, trying to get his heart rate back down. "Lewis? Honey?" A knock at the door was followed by a tall, thin woman in navy blue scrubs. "Baby are you ok? I heard you yelling." She sat on his bed, feeling his forehead. "Oh honey! You're burning up! It's a good thing I kept you home today." Lewis glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 1:30 P.M. "So much for my perfect attendance record." Lewis mumbled. He looked up at his mother's eyes filled with concern and smiled. "Mom, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all! Why did you keep me home?" Mrs. McCartney stared at her son in surprise. "Honey, don't you remember? Last night?" His silence answered her question. She sighed. "Lewis, the Water Police found you and your friend, Ash floating in your boat in the middle of the ocean during the storm at two in the morning! What happened? I was so worried!" Lewis just now noticed the bags under her eyes. He rubbed his head, pushing hair out of his eyes. "I…I really can't remember…" He thought for a moment. "I guess Ash and I got lost in the storm on our way home from Mako Island. But I'm fine now, really." He smiled despite his fresh wave of worry. Though she didn't look convinced, Mrs. McCartney stood up, kissed his forehead, and went to the door. "Ok, but stay in bed, you hear me? Rest. I have to work late tonight, but I'll have my cell phone on if you need me." He nodded and gave her one last convincing smile as he picked up his strewn bed sheets. She sighed and left the room. A few minutes later, a faint slam from downstairs indicated that Lewis had the house to himself.

Once his bed was made (not a wrinkle in sight), Lewis did what he always did to make himself feel better."Well, I don't look any different." He thought as he brushed his teeth. Only a normal, slightly tired looking teenage boy stared back at him in the mirror, nothing green or scaly in sight. Why couldn't he remember last night? What the heck happened? And on a completely different thought, what was up with that dream? It was the only thing he could remember besides going to Mako Island to do research last night. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Lewis closed his eyes, trying to recreate Mako. "Ok, I did moon research, um..oh yeah, Ash tricked me into jumping into the water and…" Nothing else. Nothing else except… "a bright light…" He mumbled. Bright light, bright light… he gasped. "Bright light…" He leapt up, ran to the sink and filled a cup of water full. His finger shook violently as he lowered it into the cup, but stopped just before it broke the surface. "What am I doing?" Lewis asked himself sharply. "This is crazy and I'm being paranoid. So I had a bad dream. Since when do dreams shake me up so badly? I'm a scientist, not a fortune teller!" Feeling horribly embarrassed with himself, Lewis stormed back to his room, setting the water he forgot to dump out on the table next to the phone perhaps harder than he should have. "What is wrong with me?" Lewis ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm fine, I'm still me… " A numb shock spread through his body at the sound of his dreamt words. He looked over at the water, curiosity burning through his fingers. "No, this is stupid, I shouldn't. Wait a second. Ash!" He reached for the phone on the table, but in his haste, knocked the glass over, soaking his hand and sleeve. He stared in horror, waiting anxiously for something, anything. However, ten seconds passed and nothing happened. Lewis sighed in relief. He dialed the phone and listened to the ring. "I can't believe how stupid I was being!" Lewis laughed. "I feel like an idiot! Thank goodness it's only me here!" The ringing continued until it went to voicemail. "Hey Ash, its Lewis. Hey man, just wanted to see if you were alright and tell you…" He paused. A rush flew over his body and he fell to the floor with a thud. "…it wasn't a dream."


	5. Chapter 5: I was a Teenage Mermaidman

Chapter 5: I was a teenage Mermaid…Man

(A.N. Hey loyal readers! I'm working on fixing this chapter because of my scolding. Please be patient with me. Electronically Challenged! I'm finally being good and downloading my chapters on time! :D I'm all moved to Seattle and loving the rain. This was such a fun chapter to write. Ash has such a more laid back, teenage boy attitude and it was a character I don't get to write in much. Lewis is more of the philosopher/scientist type, but Ash is the one who would handle the situation of becoming a mer…person much like I would! So enjoy the chapter from Ash's point of view and thank you for all the reviews and patience! Merry Christmas!!! XOXO Queen of Spar Oom)

Ash slept like a log, pardon the pun. The only thought in his head was a single dream of a beach picnic with Emma, not out of the ordinary. All that bothered him was the single sun beam that fell on his face when he woke up. "Since when does a guy need sunglasses to sleep around here?" He yawned, stretched, and went to his closet to get ready for school. As he pulled on his favorite striped polo shirt, his eyes wandered to his alarm clock. "What the?!" Panic seized his body at the sight of 1:30 P.M. in little red numbers. "Holy crap! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" He threw on some jeans and shoes, grabbed his backpack and phone, and raced to the bathroom. "Dad!" He yelled as he furiously brushed his messy bed-head hair. "Dad?" He called from the bathroom door. "Wait a second. 1:30! He's already at the stables. He had better have left the truck. I can't ride Rebel to school!" Ash pounded down the stairs, taking his frustration out on the floorboards. He was about to grab a carton of milk out of the fridge when he noticed a sticky note on the counter. It read "_Ash, Hope you aren't freaking out and rushing to school like you always do in the morning, because I want you to stay home in bed._ "Ugh, now he tells me!" Ash grabbed the note from his father and continued reading.

_We need to talk about last night when I get home. They found you and that McCarthy guy in his boat at 2 a.m. You were burning up this morning, so I kept you home. Sorry I couldn't stay, but something was wrong with Rebel's hoof and they needed me pronto. Stay in bed. Love, Dad"_

"Well that explains a lot, I guess." He stomped back to his room and dropped his bag. "Can't complain about the day off though!" He smiled as he thought of the big biology test he was missing. He looked back at the clock. "Hmmm…almost two. I wonder if Emma could use a pick up from school." With his mischievous plan in mind, Ash went to clean up in the bathroom, having done a poor job in his hasty panic. As he brushed his hair more thoroughly, his thoughts began to wander and landed on his father's note. "Found us at 2 a.m?" He paused for a second. "How did that happen? What happened last night?" His realization made him worry. "All I remember was tricking Lewis into going swimming with me last night and then…nothing…except some kind of light. Weird. Come on Ash, think! What happened?" If there was one thing Ash hated, it was being confused, not knowing something important. "Huh. This is too weird. I can't remember a thing!" He splashed his face with water in the sink to wake himself up. "Hmm.." He thought as he watched the drops run down his nose. "Maybe Lewis knows what's going on. His boat after all." Ash grabbed his phone to call, but saw the new voicemail, strangely enough, from Lewis. "Looks like Lewis has the same idea." He listened to the message as he sat down at his desk in his room. "Lewis, you are too weird." Ash mumbled as he heard the message. "What was a dream? I better call him and see what's up." As he dialed, he felt a sudden rush flow down his body. "Brrr! Where did that chill come from? Window's closed and it's November. Dad probably left the air conditioner on." He paused. Ash looked down to his suddenly bare chest. "What the heck? When did I take off my shirt? There is something seriously wrong with me! My memory's slipping and I'm only a teenager! I'm too young for Alzheimer's!" He twirled his desk chair around and tried to stand up. "What is going on here?!" He yelped as he tried to move his legs out from under the desk. "My legs are glued together or something! Don't tell me I'm paralyzed too!" He groaned as he dragged his legs out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed for what felt like hours. His mind was numb and body stiff with shock. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY LEGS?!" Where his legs used to be a shiny green fish tail now rested. He slowly reached his hand down, streaking the glittering scales. "This is a dream, this is a dream, its all a mirage, I'm still asleep!" But the rough,cold feel of scales proved him wrong. "Its just a…" Just then, Lewis' message replayed in his head. "Its not a dream…" He mumbled. "LEWIS!" Looking away from his tail, Ash grabbed his phone and started to dial frantically. "Come on, pick up, PICK UP!" Ash had never been more scared in his life, not even when his pony, Daisy, bucked him off when he was four. "Ash?" Ash didn't wait one second. "LEWIS!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! I'M A FREAKIN' FISH!!!!!"

"Hang up Ash, I'm right here." Lewis leaned casually against the doorframe.


	6. Chapter 6: Testing

Chapter 6: Testing

(Author's Note: "Slowly and sheepishly, she came crawling back to Fan fiction with her tail between her legs." I'm really sorry it's taken forever to update! Thanks to all who've stayed loyal and patient and to all those who found other stories to read, well, I don't blame you at all! Hope you enjoy learning all about the mermen and their changing feelings toward their situation!)

The two silently stared at each other as sunlight glittered off the green scales. "I see you've had an interesting day." Lewis chuckled to break the tension. "Oh no, it's been perfectly normal!" Anger and a slight hint of hysteria shook Ash's voice. "Lewis, if you don't tell me what is going on, I…I... I'll slap you with my tai..tai…" He couldn't say it. "With your tail?" Lewis sighed. Ash swung his tail back under the desk as though it were an ugly zit. "What happened last night? You know about mer...things, what is going on?! I'm a fish Lewis! A fish!"

"I know, I know. Just calm down, ok? Don't worry, it happened to me too." "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Ash laughed and shivered as his brown shirt reappeared on his back. "O...K... I guess I'm human again. Glad that's over!" Ash smiled and stood up. "Ash, I don't think that's it. Don't you think we should look into this a bit more?" Ash shook his head. "I'm human, my legs work, that's all I need." And with that, he walked out of the room and stormed down the stairs, Lewis in pursuit. "Ash, don't be stupid."

"Well excuse me if turning into fish man over here freaks me out a little! We aren't all as accepting as you are!" Ash slammed the refrigerator door and nearly knocked over his glass of milk. "See! I'm clumsy! I can't do this "never-get-wet" thing Lewis." Ash sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "How are we supposed to shower? How will I explain when I can't hose the horses down at the stable? How the heck are we supposed to wash our hands?!" Lewis looked down at his own hands. "You know, I never thought of that." He cringed slightly thinking of all the times he'd held Cleo's hand. "Ash, look, we don't have much of a choice. Fate dealt us this and we'll have to face it." Ash's face lit up. "Wait! No we don't! Lewis, when is the next 50-year full moon?!" Lewis sighed. "In fifty years." Ash's smile faded as he thumped his forehead. "Oh, duh. Sorry, just throwing ideas around." With a thud, Lewis sat down at the table next to Ash. "Listen, I'm glad you're thinking of ideas, but I think we should be thinking of ways to deal with our…condition. First of all, we can't tell anyone."

"Not even the girls?"  
"Especially not the girls. They've got enough to deal with. And besides, we can handle this on our own." There was no way Ash could disagree with the chance to be even more macho for Emma. "Now, what I think we should do is run some tests to understand what happens."

"Haven't you been trying to do that for over a year with the girls and you still haven't solved much?" Lewis threw Ash a dirty look. "Yes, but it's us this time. We can test ourselves. And I think we're different in some ways. I want to see how. If we're going to help the girls while keeping our secret hidden, we have to understand everything." Once again, Ash couldn't disagree.

Taking advantage of having the house to themselves, the guys headed back to Lewis' house. "I feel so vulnerable." Ash whispered. "I never noticed before, but there's water everywhere!" And he was right. Sprinklers aimed at them constantly. Puddles seemed to jump under their feet. "It's not much further. Come on." And the two hurried along, narrowly missing the spray of a man washing his car.

"So, Mr. Einstein, what did you have in mind for today's experiment?" Ash asked sarcastically, sitting on Lewis' pristine bed. "This." Lewis suddenly threw a glass of water all over Ash. "Dude! What the hell?!" Ash hurried to dry himself off as Lewis studied his watch. The attempts to dry himself off were in vain as a rush flowed over Ash's body and the green tail flopped to the floor. "Nice. You happy now?" The watch beeped. "Yes, I am. 20.2 seconds. We take twice as long to transform, just as I thought. Now, hold still and stretch your tail out as long as you can." Lewis whipped out a measuring tape and stretched it along the length of Ash's tail. "Great. First I'm a fish, now I'm being measured. Why don't you just mount me on your wall Lewis?! I'll look great next to the jack-a- lope antlers!" The remark was ignored as Lewis wrote down the data. For the next hour, Lewis poked and prodded, despite Ash's complaints. "Lewis!" Ash yelled, exhausted after having to drag himself onto a scale. "Why don't you "fish-up" and do some of this to yourself?!" He slapped his tail in frustration. "Because," Lewis knelt down and pulled out three scales. "I'm done. And apparently, so are you." A warm rush this time flowed over Ash and his legs reappeared. "Ow! You might want to give me a warning first!" Lewis laughed. "Suck it up, you guppy!" Ash scowled. "The only thing left to find out is if we have any special powers."

"What do you mean special powers? You mean to tell me that the girls can do more than turn into mermaids?" "Yeah. Rikki can increase the temperature of liquids, really handy for drying off I might add, and summon lightning. Cleo can move and manipulate water and control the wind."

"And what does Emma do?" strangely, Ash felt uneasy hearing that his girlfriend had all these superpowers. "Emma can freeze matter and create blizzards. Now, to see if we can do anything out of the ordinary, we'll have to get more water." Ash stood up. "Well alright then, to the beach! I can't stand being cooped up in here much longer knowing I have a super tail. The darn thing may be freaky, but I actually can't wait to test it out!" This time, Lewis couldn't disagree.


End file.
